


The Hangover Cure

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for The Hangover Cure by giselleslash, for Gwainefest, aka: The one where a case of mistaken bed identity leads to the best hangover cure Arthur's ever had. Because Gwaine's awesome like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hangover Cure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hangover Cure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254391) by [giselleslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giselleslash/pseuds/giselleslash). 



> Dear giselleslash, thank you for bringing this pairing to life with such great aplomb. LOVE how you write them! Thanks for skipping through the hair-grabbing, forehead-touching, cuff-wearing tulips with me, I was so lucky to snag your summary! Love your work so much ♥ ♥ ♥
> 
> Special thanks to Altocello and Amphigoury for letting the shovel hands slide. Ugh, you guys. So much love.

 

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/42453.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/The-Hangover-Cure-437428559)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/78349890768/the-hangover-cure-the-one-where-a-case-of)**


End file.
